Morte
Morte |250px Season 5,6,7,9,10 Categoria Cavaleiro Status Morto Ocupação Cavaleiro Afiliação Cavaleiros do Apocalipse Localização Terra Poderes Ressurreição,Onipotência, Oniciência, Imortalidade Interpretado por Julian Richings :" Você sabe que não pode enganar a morte." :'-Morte, falando com Dean Winchester' Morte , também conhecido como O Cavaleiro da Morte e Anjo da Morte , era o membro mais antigo e mais poderoso dos Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse e uma antiga entidade primordial de imenso poder. Tendo existido desde o início dos tempos ao lado de Deus , a morte é tão velho que não consegue se lembrar quem é mais velho: ele próprio ou Deus. Devido aos tempos e da tecnologia, unidades de morte em um cinza pálido Cadillac 1959 Series 62 que representa seu cavalo pálido. Depois de tentar obter Dean para matar seu irmão em troca de transportá-lo em algum lugar que ele não seria uma ameaça, devido para a marca de Caim Dean matou com sua própria foice . História Sua existência é sugerida por Alastair quando ele realiza um ritual de quebrar um dos 66 selos . Ele alega um "velho amigo" lhe emprestou a foice da morte , e "ele realmente não montar um cavalo pálido, mas ele tem três amigos." A morte não faz uma aparência física em Abandone a esperança , mas sua presença é liberado de sua prisão neste episódio, graças a um ritual de Lúcifer . Após o ritual está completo, os telespectadores ver o que é, aparentemente, as asas da morte, enquanto ele sobe do chão na frente de Lúcifer, que responde: " Olá, Morte".thumb|left|230px Morte é considerado o pai de todos os ceifeiros . Um grande número deles se reuniram na cidade onde Lúcifer iria lançar Morte para servi-lo. Bobby Singer concluiu através da leitura de um livro de sabedoria, que a morte servido céu como um todo, ou de Deus, usando-o como um instrumento de destruição em massa, quando necessário, por exemplo, o dilúvio. Ele serviu de Lúcifer, no Apocalipse, embora esta última situação é revelado para ser apenas devido a uma ligação mágica Lúcifer havia lançado sobre ele. Normalmente morte é mantido trancado e acorrentado em um caixão mágico 600 pés debaixo da Terra. O Anfitrião do Céu só soltou quando Deus tinha algo grande planejado como o Grande Dilúvio, ou como Bobby colocou em "A última vez que o arrastaram-se , Noé estava construindo um barco! ". Não se sabe por que essas precauções foram tomadas, a crença original era que ele era muito poderoso e perigoso para permitir a vaguear livre, mas como a Morte foi livre por 3 anos sem grandes catástrofes desde que ele concordou em poupar Chicago, o medo parece improcedente. Morte afirma que nem ele nem Deus pode se lembrar de quem é mais velho dos dois. Ele também afirmou que ele pode, até mesmo colher o próprio Deus. Se for verdade, a morte é o mais velho dos Cavaleiros, ea única entidade conhecida poderoso quanto o próprio Deus. Aparência Física thumb|180pxAo contrário de seus Ceifeiros, a Morte está vestido com um terno escuro, ao contrário de desgaste agente funerário que os ceifeiros (exceto Tessa ) estão vestidos dentro Ele também carrega uma ponta de aço de cana e é realmente muito fina como a esposa de Bobby descrito. Ele também parece ter alunos excessivamente grandes que se expandem como as bases de um crânio, dependendo de seu humor. Seu anel é de prata pura e tem um conjunto de pedra branco na mesma. Ele também não recebe seu poder do anel. Personalidade Devido à sua idade avançada, morte é completamente separado do resto do universo. Ele até compara Dean Winchester a uma bactéria. Ele pouco se importa para os eventos mais importantes do mundo e, agora, como o Apocalipse , e apesar do seu envolvimento coagido por Lúcifer, ele só paga os eventos vago interesse, resultando em sua tendência para vaguear fora de seus alvos designados. Ao contrário do anjos ou Lúcifer, Morte considera o Winchesters e seu envolvimento no Apocalipse altamente insignificante no grande esquema das coisas. No entanto, ao contrário de seus irmãos, Morte é mostrado para ter uma forma mais civil e calma ao lidar com os Winchesters; Morte diz a Dean que a maioria das pessoas também falar com ele com respeito. Em vez de atacar Dean durante o seu encontro, ele convida o Winchester para acompanhá-lo à mesa para discutir o Apocalipse. Morte também afirma ser um conhecido de DEus mesmo, alegando que os dois ambos compartilham uma idade avançada semelhante a um outro e que nenhum deles se lembra que é mais antigo mais. Apesar de ser insensível às vezes, a morte tem um respeito pela ordem natural do universo. Ele explica a Dean que há momentos em que é difícil, mas no final, quebrando a ordem no mesmo caminho o menor pode causar o caos indescritível. Enquanto ele não odeia Dean e Sam Winchester , Morte sente que o par são uma afronta à ordem natural, devido às suas ressurreições constantes. Morte se normalmente não ressuscitar pessoas (provavelmente porque interrompe a ordem natural) que ele pode fazer exceções. Ao contrário dos outros cavaleiros, a morte tem um nível de respeito para os seres humanos, especificamente a alma humana. Morte diz a Dean que a alma é mais forte que qualquer um sabe, e que pode sofrer muito e ser quebrado, mas não posso ser destruído. No entanto, a morte é a mãe a respeito de porque as almas parecem ser tão importante. A morte também tem uma apreciação para alimentação humana, especialmente junk food. Seu gosto por pizza de Chicago foi tão forte que ele observou como a razão que ele poupou a cidade. Mais tarde, quando Dean convocado e amarrou-o, levou-o picles fichas na tentativa de apaziguar a ele, que se mostrou infrutífera, mas a Morte ainda apreciado a comida de qualquer maneira. Poderes e Habilidades Como o mais velho cavaleiro, Morte, é um ser imensamente poderoso, possuindo poder incalculável e quase onisciente conhecimento. Ele é o ser mais poderoso do Winchesters que encontrou e enfrentou, muito superior a todos os outros, mesmo os arcanjos . Ele é o único ser que é o poder de Deus rivais. *'Indestrutibilidade' - Como um cavaleiro, e uma força fundamental, a condução, a morte não pode ser fisicamente destruído. No entanto, há boatos e implícita de suas ações, que a sua foice pode prejudicá-lo. *'Imortalidade '- Ele é verdadeiramente imortal (Menos por sua própria foice) e não envelhece. Como tal, ele não é afetado por morte, doença, dor ou fadiga. *'Ressurreição'- Como quem ele é, a morte pode ressuscitar qualquer coisa e qualquer um que ele quer, simultaneamente. No entanto, ele não tem como se dobra a ordem natural. Ele só ressuscitou pessoas no comando de Lúcifer. *semi'''-Onipotência''' - A morte pode fazer praticamente qualquer coisa, desde a criação de um eclipse lunar, de ir para a gaiola de Lúcifer, em questão de segundos. Ele fez sua própria foice vez ardente, sem sequer olhar para ele. Ele é capaz de matar alguém ou alguma coisa na Criação, que vão desde os seres humanos, anjos, até mesmo para arcanjos. Morte também alegou que ele pode colher a Deus no final. *semi'''-Onisciência''' - Tendo existia ao lado de Deus desde o início dos tempos, a morte tem um conhecimento extensivo, incluindo informações sobre o universo, os seres criados e almas. No entanto, ele foi errado em pelo menos uma conta. *'Teletransporte'- Ele pode se teletransportar em qualquer lugar do universo instantaneamente, mas ele não é onipresente como Deus é. *Manipulação do tempo - a morte é capaz de conjurar, criar e reunir tsunamis, tornados, furacões, e trovoadas que ele mesmo causou o Grande Dilúvio. Como Lúcifer pediu-lhe que, ele estava indo para acabar com todo um estado com anomalias climáticas em massa, mas depois decidiu não o fazer. *'Voo'- Quando liberado por Lúcifer de seu caixão, morte voou em sua verdadeira forma. *'Matar Toque' - Ele pode matar qualquer coisa desta forma. Quando passou por um mortal, o homem morreu.Ele também ia matar Castiel desta forma. *'Invisibilidade'- Como seus irmãos, Morte só pode ser visto quando ele quer ser visto. *'Percepção sobre-humana ' - Ele pode dizer o que realmente era algo, independentemente de como ele apareceu, ou se ele é invisível. *'Telecinese' - fez o seu movimento Scythe de onde Dean deixou cair a sua mesa. *'Terracinese '- capaz de fazer áreas inteiras violentar abalar, por exemplo, quando ele foi lançado, ou quando ele estava preso. *'Thermocinese' - Causada sua foice para aquecer, para fazer Dean soltá-lo, simplesmente por pensar isso. Fraquezas *Provou-se dentro do show em si que a morte não é onipresente como Deus, como ele não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. *Dentro da ordem natural das coisas, que está sob a autoridade Mortes. Morte (em circunstâncias normais) se recusa a ressuscitar seres humanos, mas ele o faz para Dean, quando ele recupera a alma de Sam de gaiola de Lúcifer e retorna para Sam. *Morte diz a Dean que nem mesmo ele pode destruir totalmente almas, como almas mesmos podem ser danificados ou corrompidos, mas são indestrutíveis. *A morte pode ser vinculado. Arcanjos ou Deus mantiveram preso debaixo da superfície da Terra durante milhares de anos. Depois de levantar ele, Lúcifer era capaz de se ligar a morte de sua presença e controlar suas ações a um grau moderado, na medida em que a Morte necessário o Winchesters 'ajuda para se libertar. Sam e Dean também foram capazes de se ligar temporariamente Morte em uma tentativa de parar Castiel no início da 7ª temporada. 5ª Temporada Levantando A morte é o foco principal durante Abandone a Esperança , como Lúcifer é a intenção de convocar ele.Devido a isso, muitos Reapers reunir, pronto para dar suas ordens, quando ele aparecer. Reivindicações de Lúcifer (enquanto ele está lançando Morte) que os requisitos para a convocação são muito exigentes, e ele também parece ter algum grau de respeito para o cavaleiro. É sugerido nos episódios mais que isso é devido a Lúcifer, possivelmente, ser menos poderoso e mais jovem do que a Morte. Em Os Mortos Pedem Vingança , Morte chega na cidade natal de Bobby e passa a reviver os mortos no cemitério local. Enquanto ainda invisível, sua presença é anunciado por tempestades ferozes. Como revelado pela esposa de Bobby, ele aparece diante dela para dizer a ela para dar uma mensagem para Bobby: todo o incidente foi organizado para atacar Bobby, como ele é um dos poucos elementos restantes mantendo Sam de concordar em ser receptáculo de Lúcifer. Aqueles que são revividos por Morte aparecem normal no início, mas depois de cinco dias, transformar-se em estereotipada zumbi , contratação de febres altas e desenvolver desejos por carne humana. Morte aparece totalmente em Dois Minutos para a Mei-noite , onde ele é mostrado para conduzir o que parece ser um branco Cadillac 1959 Series 62 cupê com o "* BUH BYE" da placa de licença. Ele chega em Chicago, Illinois, e caminha por uma rua cheia de gente. Um homem distraído rudemente enconsta por ele, e Morte vira para olhar para o homem enquanto escova do lado do casaco onde o homem o tocava. Ele, então, continua caminhando como o homem cai morto no chão.thumb|left|250px A morte chegou a Chicago para iniciar uma cadeia grande tempestade que irá desencadear eventos climáticos enormes e matar cerca de três milhões de pessoas. Morte, ao contrário de seus irmãos, parece ter o hábito de perambular de suas tarefas, para grande aborrecimento de Lúcifer. Sugere-se que Lúcifer tem apenas uma quantidade limitada de controle sobre a morte através de seu feitiço, e que a morte pode realmente ser mais poderoso do que Lúcifer. Dean e Crowley rastreá-lo a uma pizzaria foram tentativas Dean deslocar-se sobre ele com a foice da morte . No entanto, a foice começa a queimar quente em presença da morte, forçando Dean a cair, o que alerta o Cavaleiro à sua presença. Ao invés de ato hostil, como seus irmãos, o Cavaleiro agradece a ele para retornar a Scythe Dean antes de pedir para se juntar a ele na mesa. Morte revela que ele está esperando por um tempo para conversar com Dean. Dean investiga se a morte tem a intenção de matá-lo, causando a morte a observação "você tem um senso inflado de sua própria importância" e passa a comparar a um Dean "bactérias snarky". Morte afirma ser tão velho quanto Deus, embora os estados da Morte "... nenhum de nós pode se lembrar mais." Morte também afirma que um dia ele vai colher Deus, com Dean comentando como em cima da cabeça ele realmente é. Dean pergunta o que quer Morte; respostas morte simplesmente "A coleira no meu pescoço off" antes de ir para explicar que ele nunca concordou em trabalhar para Lúcifer e que ele - e, possivelmente, os outros cavaleiros também - são obrigados a Lúcifer por um feitiço. Ele passa a explicar que ele tem poder para além do que Dean pode sempre entender e Lúcifer, a quem ele descreve como "uma criança malcriada", está usando-o como uma arma simples, criando enormes desastres e levantando os mortos. Isto indica que a morte tenha algum cuidado com a ordem natural das coisas e genocídio de Lúcifer contra a Humanidade está perturbando ele. Ele passa a explicar o feitiço impede-o de ir para Dean então ele teve que esperar por Dean para se recuperar. Dean então pergunta o que ele quer que ele faça e Morte diz primeiro a "tirar as balas da arma de Lúcifer". Ele, então, de bom grado tira o anel . Ele diz a Dean que ele está inclinado a dar-lhe o anel, se forem respeitadas determinadas condições. Ele diz a Dean não se preocupar com Chicago, como ele gosta de pizza, ele vai parar a tempestade. Suas condições são que o Dean deve fazer tudo em seu poder para assegurar que o Diabo é colocado de volta em seu celular. Enquanto Sam vai ser o único a colocar o Diabo de volta na gaiola, Dean deve permitir que ele - mesmo que isso signifique matar Sam, deixando-o pular dentro da jaula. Dean relutantemente concorda enquanto a Morte avisa para manter fiel à sua palavra, dizendo que ele não pode enganar a morte, então ele dá Dean as instruções sobre como operar os anéis que se combinam para formar um dispositivo-chave como. Mais tarde, Dean e Bobby discutir o plano e, enquanto Dean é cético, Bobby diz que a morte provavelmente tem uma maior visão das coisas que eles fazem e eles devem ter mais fé em Sam. 6ª Temporada Em Encontro em Samarra, Dean procura a Morte, como ele acha que ele é poderoso o suficiente para levantar a alma de Sam da gaiola de Lúcifer . Ele pede que trazem tanto Sam e seu meio-irmão Adam Milligan fora da gaiola, mas a morte limita-lo a escolher apenas um.Quando Dean escolhe Sam, Morte afirma que ele irá recuperar a alma de Sam e criar um "muro" bloquear as memórias no Inferno, como ele certamente sofrer com as memórias. Ele diz a Dean que será o seu prêmio se ele concorda em negócio morte: ele pede a Dean para encontrar seu anel, e colocá-lo a tornar-se morte por um dia. Antes da morte pode explicar por que, Dean é ressuscitado de seu estado moribundo.thumb|250px Morte mais tarde se aproxima Dean depois de este ter perdido claramente a aposta. Dean retorna o anel, e reconhece que a morte de Dean aprendeu algo de sua experiência. Ele diz que ele tem um olhar duro por trás da cortina, sendo o único a limpar a bagunça de todos. O cavaleiro sugere que esta é a razão por que ele não faz exceções com a morte, como isso pode atrapalhar a ordem natural e iniciar uma reação em cadeia de desastres. Morte, então deixa para o inferno para buscar a alma de Sam fora da gaiola de Lúcifer, e retorna em sala de Bobby pânico para restaurar a alma para o corpo de Sam, apesar dos apelos de Sam para ele não. 7ª Temporada A fim de encontrar uma maneira de derrotar Castiel , Dean convoca Crowley , e eles perguntam sobre o feitiço que pode se ligar a Morte. Crowley dá-lhes o feitiço, e começam os preparativos para a convocação. Após o ritual, a morte aparece, mas não é muito feliz, pois ele está vinculado por Dean. Dean pede morte para matar "Deus". Quando Castiel aparece, as duas palavras de câmbio. Morte instantaneamente toma uma antipatia para Castiel e diz que ele não é Deus e que ele está abrigando mais alguma coisa dentro. Ele explica que, antes de criar os anjos eo homem, Deus criou os primeiros animais: os leviatãs. Enquanto Morte pensei que eles foram entretenimento, Deus estava preocupado que eles "chomp a placa de Petri inteiro" para que ele selou distância.Purgatório foi feito para ser sua prisão e agora eles estão dentro Castiel que morte diz que é apenas uma "fina membrana" que separa os Leviathins da Terra.thumb|left|250px Dean rapidamente exige que a morte matar Castiel, mas quando ele se move para fazê-lo, Castiel liberta Morte. Quando as folhas Castiel, a Morte continua. Ele repreende Dean para uma outra confusão e não seguir em sua dica sobre "almas" que ele deu Dean última vez. Dean morte dá outra chance de corrigi-lo, dizendo-lhe que ele precisa para Castiel "voltar tudo ao Purgatório" (baseado principalmente em seu desagrado para Castiel e sua arrogância).Antes de sair, ele diz a Dean que ele vai criar um outro eclipse assim que é possível abrir a porta ao mesmo tempo, fazer uma ameaça de nunca sequer tentar prendê-lo de novo, "você vai morrer antes de começar." 9ª Temporada Em " Eu acho que vou Gostar Daqui , quando Sam está em um coma e à beira da morte, se a morte vem para colher, dizendo que ele considera uma honra e felicita Sam, dizendo: "Muito bem, meu rapaz", embora ele não costuma julgar almas. Os dois conversam com Sam pedindo que, se ele aceita morrer, a morte pode torná-lo permanente, o que confirma a morte. No entanto, antes de Sam pode concordar, Ezequiel entra na mente de Sam em forma de Dean para convencê-lo a dizer sim a posse para que ele possa curá-lo. Morte diz que a sua decisão de Sam e não intervém quando Sam concorda com o plano "Dean" para salvá-lo, sem saber o que é. A morte deixa mais tarde, o seu trabalho. 10ª Temporada Percebendo que ele não pode lutar contra a Mark of Cain mais, Dean convocado morte para matá-lo para que ele não será uma ameaça mais, dando-lhe comida mexicana Dean tinha feito como uma oferta. No entanto, enquanto a morte se este refeição, ele diz a ele mesmo ele não pode matar Dean, como o poder do Mark impede mesmo a ele de fazer isso, tornando o portador do Mark a única coisa da morte conhecido não pode matar. Ele pode, todavia, removê-lo, mas só vai fazê-lo se Dean passa a marca para outra pessoa. Morte explica que antes que houvesse luz, vida, ou até mesmo a Terra, houve a Escuridão , um antigo mal que Deus e seus arcanjos guerreou contra. Eles usaram sua força combinada e derrotou a Escuridão, e Deus trancou com o Mark como a chave e fechadura. Ele deu a Lúcifer ea Mark, eventualmente, o corrompeu. Lúcifer passou para Cain , que passou para Dean, que agora deve passá-lo para outra pessoa, se ele quiser ido, como o Mark precisa de pelo menos um hospedeiro vivo para evitar a escuridão de ser liberado. Morte oferece Dean outra escolha quando ele se recusa a carga qualquer outra pessoa com o Mark: ele pode transportar Dean um lugar tão longe que ele não é mais uma ameaça para ninguém. No entanto, o preço é Dean deve matar Sam assim que Sam não vai tentar recuperá-lo e remover a marca. Dean concorda e truques Sam para vir. Morte observa enquanto Dean diz a Sam que ele sente que eles são maus e o mundo está melhor sem eles depois que o dano que ambos causaram o mundo. Eventualmente Sam concorda em sacrificar-se para parar o poder do Mark e dá imagens Dean dele com sua família para que ele possa um dia encontrar seu caminho de volta. Morte mãos Dean sua foice , mas lembrou de seu amor por sua família, e devido à morte fato disse que iria matar Sam si mesmo se Dean não, Dean inesperadamente espeta-se a morte com a foice em vez de Sam. Em um estado de descrença, a Morte não reage com muito mais do que um breve olhar de perplexidade antes de ele e sua crumble foice ao pó. Trivia *Placa morte de licença lê "BUH BYE", uma alusão ao poder que ele exerce sobre a vida e a morte. *É desconhecido como Alastair obteve sua foice , embora Alastair afirmou que ele emprestado da própria Morte, afirmando que "Um velho amigo me emprestou. Você sabe que ele realmente não montar um cavalo amarelo?" *Julian Richings jogado morte em um filme curto para uma convenção. O curta foi chamado de "Morte Vs Dave.". Infelizmente, nenhum filme foi encontrado online. Categoria:Cavaleiros do Apocalipse Categoria:Seres Superiores Categoria:Personagens Recorrentes Categoria:O Apocalipse Categoria:Personagens Quinta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sexta Temporada Categoria:Personagens Sétima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Nona Temporada Categoria:Personagens Décima Temporada Categoria:Personagens Mortos